Along with development of a mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals play more and more important roles in people's life. It is more and more convenient to use a mobile terminal for activities of payment, work or the like in life.
However, when a user holds and operates a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is very likely to fall, thereby damaging a screen, a camera, a button or the like. Therefore, how to prevent a mobile terminal from falling and getting damaged becomes a problem urgent to be solved.